Twins, Overprotective Brothers, and Innuendos
by scorp-luvs-rose-4eva
Summary: Twins, Overprotective Brothers, and Innuendos in that order . This is about what happens when Harry and Ginny's children go back in time, to the summer before the Horcrux Hunt. Read and review, please!


A/N: I'm really proud of this story. It's based on a challenge on Sink Into Your Eyes, where Harry and Ginny's children go back in time and I really wanted to try it, so here it is.

It was an ordinary day at the Weasley's, except for the fact that there wasn't the usual exuberant happy mood. Fred and George were trying their best to keep people amused, but the overall dim mood on the house hung over everyone there. It was a couple days after Harry was brought to the Burrow and Mad-Eye was killed. The Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, and Harry were sitting at the tables set up outside eating dinner. It was around 6:30, so the sun hadn't gone down quite yet, and the table was kind of quiet.

Harry and Ron were talking with Fred and George about their shop; Mrs. Weasley was discussing school with Ginny and Hermione; Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks were huddled at the end of the table talking about Order business; lastly, Bill and Charlie were talking in low voices at one end of the table.

The mood between Harry and Ginny was very uncomfortable. She seemed to be avoiding talking to him and only Hermione knew how she really felt. Harry wasn't exactly making an effort to talk to her because his resolve was already weakened by the fact that he was in the same house and saw her everyday.

However, the sound of a loud 'pop' from the living silenced the whole table. Harry and Ron were on their feet with their wand out in a flash, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley right after them. Fred and George went a little more slowly, marveling at how fast Harry had whipped his wand out. Mrs. Weasley tried to hold them back, but Harry and Ron fell in step behind Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Lupin, walking warily towards the house. Fred and George slipped around to go through the back door. Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione followed behind the men with their wands out.

When the men were in the kitchen, the first thing they heard was arguing. Children...small children...arguing.

"James, look what you did!" A little's girl's voice cried.

"You dared me to, Lily! Don't blame me!" A boy's voice responded.

Mr. Weasley stepped into the living room, wand held loosely in front of him.

"Now we're at the Burrow! I thought you said we wouldn't leave the house, James!" The little girl exclaimed. Then she turned and saw Mr. Weasley. "Grandpa! I swear I didn't do it! It was James!" The girl ran to Mr. Weasley and hugged his leg. He stared down in shock.

Mrs. Weasley pushed through after hearing the term of endearment. Then she froze at the sight of the children and fell to the ground unconscious. The little girl had long red hair--Weasley genes, obviously--but her eyes were a bright green. The little boys hair was messy and raven-colored, and his eyes were a deep warm brown. Bill, Charlie, and Lupin had frozen in the doorway, Lupin turning to look at Harry patronizingly.

Harry pushed through and when his eyes fell on the children, he froze as well.

"Daddy! You have to believe me! I swear I didn't mean to! Lily did it!" The little boy flung himself at Harry, holding tight to one of his legs.

"Who--?" Hermione muttered, pushing through as well. She stopped and surveyed the children, her eyes catching the triple hourglass lying in the middle of the floor. She strode to it and picked it up, examining it thoroughly.

"Oh, move over!" Ginny exclaimed, pushing Bill and Charlie aside. They did so, giving her pointed looks. "Bloody hell!" she muttered when she saw the children. Harry's eyes swiveled to her and met her shocked gaze.

"Mummy!" The little girl yelled. "I swear it wasn't me! You have to believe me! It was all James' fault."

Ginny looked dazed as the girl hugged her.

"Why the bloody hell do Harry and Ginny suddenly have children together?" Charlie hissed angrily.

"Charlie! Watch your language! And don't you see what's happened?" Hermione reprimanded him and then held up the hourglass. He shook his head.

At this point, the children, identified as James and Lily, were getting nervous.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Are you and mommy fighting? You always hold mommy when ever you're near her." Lily said. "Was it our fault? Please don't fight because of us!" Tears started to drip down the little girl's face and at seeing his sister cry, James immediately turned on the tears as well.

Harry blinked and leaned down, lifting James into his arms. Then he gave a stricken glance towards Ginny, who nodded and picked up Lily. He moved across the room towards his ex-girlfriend and threaded his fingers with hers.

"Of course mommy and I aren't fighting." he said, holding up their hands.

"Are we in trouble?" Lily asked tearfully.

"Why would you be in trouble?" Ginny asked softly, figuring it would be best to play along.

"We used Daddy's and Auntie Hermione's hourglass!" Lily said. "Or James did. I told him not to, I swear I did! Auntie Hermione has it."

Harry turned to Hermione and his eyes fell on what he recognized as a Time Turner. He gasped in realization as Hermione made eye contact and nodded, mouthing the word, 'years.'

Hermione stepped forward. "Sweetie, what's the date today?"

James furrowed his brow. "It's July 27, 2007. Auntie Hermione, you should know this. Usually everyone asks you the questions!"

Her cheeks went pink and then she gasped. "Brain lapse." She said quietly and then turned to Ginny, who was still holding Lily. "I'm an aunt!"

"Of course you are, Auntie Hermione!" Lily said matter-of-factly. "You married Uncle Ron a year after we were born, or five years ago! Goodness." Lily giggled and leaned towards James. "I think someone memory charmed Auntie Hermione!"

Harry smiled both at Lily's comment and at his two best friend's faces. Ron was staring openmouthed at Lily and Hermione's face was so red it rivaled the famous Weasley blush.

"Ron, it looks like your getting it on!" Fred catcalled, hearing the last comment.

Mrs. Weasley, who was newly revived, yelled, "Fred! Children do _not_ need to hear that language!"

Fred held up his hands as Ginny turned a glare on him.

"Fred? Uncle Fred?" James' eyes widened and he finally looked around the room, noticing more than just Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Ginny. "Hi, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Grandma, and..." James eyes opened even wider. "Uncle Remus and Auntie Dora?"

"Where?" Lily exclaimed, looking over her mother's shoulder. "Uncle Remus and Auntie Dora! You're here! And Uncle Fred too!"

"Well, of course they're here!" Mrs. Weasley said.

James nodded and looked at Lily, almost sadly.

"Daddy, Mummy, why are they here?" Lily murmured. "All we've ever seen are pictures."

Ginny's face went pale and Harry's eyes widened. Ginny looked about to collapse and Harry let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks." She murmured weakly.

Mrs. Weasley, who hadn't heard a thing, bustled over to Harry and Ginny. "I think you two should put these dearies to bed and then come back downstairs." Mrs. Weasley said, kissing James and Lily on the foreheads.

"Alright." Harry said softly. Ginny leaned into him as they walked up the stairs, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It's okay, Gin. It's alright." he breathed into her ear.

"We'll put them in my room." Ginny said shakily.

Harry nodded and they entered her room, closing the door behind them. They set them down on the bed, slipping off their shoes.

"I love you, Mummy and Daddy." Lily breathed sleepily, her eyes closed.

Harry's head snapped to her and his eyes filled with tears. He swallowed. "I love you, too. I love you both." He kissed them both on the forehead.

"Love you guys." James whispered, turning over towards Lily.

Harry pulled the blankets up over them and backed away from the bed, staring at his future children. Bringing a hand to his head, he ran a hand through his hair and wiped his eyes, not taking his them off of James and Lily.

Dimly, he heard Ginny tell the children she loved them, and then she was standing in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"Come on. We'll talk outside." she whispered, taking his hand and leading Harry out. When she closed the door, she turned to face him. "Are you alright?" she searched his face with her eyes and he nodded.

"I'm alright. It's just...the way I was raised...I didn't exactly hear that somebody loved me everyday." he said quietly, looking at the floor.

Ginny lifted his chin with her fingers until he was looking at her. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. Just know that I--we love you. You're part of our family." Ginny gulped at her slip of the tongue and Harry stared at her. Then he sighed.

"Thanks." Then he paused a moment. "Are _you_ okay? You looked like you were going to collapse for a minute there."

She nodded weakly. "Fred." she whispered. And then she was in his arms, crying. "And Lupin and Tonks and..." Her words were drowned in sobs.

"Shhhh...." Harry breathed into her ear. "It's alright."

After a moment she stopped crying but clung to him. He knew his resolve was weakening...she needed him! But he couldn't...but...he loved her. And that's when he realized it. It was like with James and Lily, but different. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her with him...or at least he wanted her to know he loved her.

Suddenly, she pulled away and stepped backwards. Harry looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry." She said bitterly, wiping her eyes. "You probably don't want me anywhere near you. Then again, do you even realize what this means? What they mean?" Ginny hissed, gesturing to the closed door. "It means we get married. Those are our children!" she said, tears running down her face, which she wiped away. Then she turned and started to go down the stairs.

Now she'd gone and done it. Harry was angry. "Don't you dare walk down those stairs." Harry growled.

Ginny froze and slowly turned around. Harry was glaring at her, his green eyes dark.

"How could you even think that?" He said slowly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "Do you--?" He broke off and took a breath, and then his eyes turned softer. There was something different in his face. It was less guarded somehow. He'd taken down all of his walls. "Do you know how hard this has been for me?" Harry stepped closer and she didn't back away. "To know that I...love you, and yet still have to distance myself from you, because I thought it would put you in less danger?"

Ginny's eyes widened at his statement and she tilted her head to the side. "Harry, I would be in danger anyway. I'm a Weasley, a blood-traitor, and Snape and Malfoy probably told everyone already that we were together." she whispered. "I love you, too." She added.

A small smile grazed his features as Harry stepped forward again, caressing her cheek with his hand. He threaded his fingers in the hair with his other hand and tilted her head up towards him.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do..." Harry breathed. "But I don't care. I can't take it anymore." And he kissed her. Hard. She was ready for him. Her small hands travelled up his chest to his shoulders, then around his neck and she responded to his kiss with intensity. The kiss was at first desperate and then it grew passionate as Ginny pushed herself closer to Harry.

Harry jumped backwards from Ginny at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ginny spun around. Charlie was standing a few steps down, looking up and glaring at Harry.

"James and Lily aren't supposed to be born for another four years." He growled. "Come on. You were supposed to be downstairs right after you put the kids to bed." He turned to head back to the living room.

"Charlie." Harry said. Charlie turned on the stairs. "I...um...I just wanted to say that I love your sister and I will take good care of her. We will never do anything without her consent and...I just want to make sure you know that because I want you to trust me." Harry finished softly.

Charlie nodded once, surveying Harry's face. "I do trust you." he finally said, softly with a sad smile. "It's just..." Charlie glanced at Ginny and then looked back at Harry. "I'm having a little trouble letting go of my little sister."

Ginny ran forward and hugged Charlie tight and then grasped Harry's hand, leading the way downstairs.

"Ah...there you are." Mrs. Weasley said fondly. "Did you have a little trouble getting the dears to sleep?"

"Er...yeah." Harry said uneasily, glancing at Charlie, who nodded.

"When I got up there they were watching them sleep." Charlie said, giving a conspirational wink to Ginny, who giggled softly.

"Well, Hermione, why don't you tell us what happened?" Mrs. Weasley said, turning her gaze on the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione held up the Time Turner. "This is a Time Turner. I used one in my third year, but this one is different. This has three hourglasses, the one I had only contained one. I think it's made so it can turn back years and days as well as hours. The children must have only spun the one meant to be used for years, because it's still July 27, but it's only 1997, and the children said the date was 2007."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "That sounds about right. It makes sense. But how are we going to get the children back?"

"Wait a second." Bill said suddenly, turning his gaze on Harry and Ginny. "It's 1997, and the children are from 2007 and they're six years old then, so they must have been born in 2001. That's three years from now. Ginny'll only be twenty and Harry will be twenty-one when James and Lily are born."

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows.

"Your point?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow. "It just means Ginny will have a grown up a little faster than you would prefer, right?"

"Than we all would prefer." Charlie said in a low voice. "We can just hope that her boyfriend won't push her into anything."

"Or you can know and trust that I won't." Harry added.

Ron and Hermione's gazes snapped to Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Harry shook his and Ginny's clasped hands.

"We trust Harry, right Gred?"

"Most definitely, Forge! "

"Especially if it means they'll have a pair of twins!" George smiled evilly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You two are not going near them! I will not have you corrupting their minds so young!" she hissed.

"Ooooh, little Ginny, already so protective of her little children!" Fred teased.

"No matter how protective she is, it seems that we've gotten past her. Why else would they have picked up and played with the Time Turner?" George said.

"It must be the genes. Fred and George's genes are in their somewhere." Bill said wryly, forgetting about his earlier age issues.

"It could be Marauder genes." Lupin said suddenly.

Harry let out a laugh.

Fred and George looked puzzled and shocked. They stepped closer. "What do you mean Marauder genes?"

"Don't even get me started on you and those Marauders, Remus; James and Sirius in particular. Their first year was my seventh and I can't even remember how many detentions I gave you three that year alone, seeing as I was Head Girl." Mrs. Weasley remarked.

Fred and George looked at their mother in shock. "You know the Marauders?"

"You know two of them as well." Mrs. Weasley said dryly. "How do you know about them?"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? You...We know them?" One of the twins said, avoiding the question.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Prongs was my dad. Padfoot was Sirius." He swallowed hard and glanced at Remus, who grinned. "Remus is Moony, and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail."

Fred and George stared at Lupin and Harry alternatively.

"Well, that's where you get your trouble making genes, Harry!" George stepped forward and shook both his and Remus' hands enthusiastically, Fred following suit.

"And that also means that's where the twins get their trouble-making genes." Hermione said impatiently. "Now can we please get back to the problem at hand? How are we going to get James and Lily home?"

"Well, if there was one Time Turner like that, wouldn't there be at least one other one? Why do you think you even had it anyway?"Bill asked Harry and Ginny.

"I don't know." Harry said thoughtfully. "It must be for work or something, whatever we do now. Or maybe it's Hermione's."

"What makes you say it's Hermione's?" Ron asked, glancing over at his future wife.

"Well, she's probably the only one smart enough to figure out a new design after we destroyed all of them two years ago." Harry cracked a sad smile at the memory of the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "You think I work in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Why not? Harry's right. You'd be a really good edition to that department." Ginny responded. "Come to think of it, that's probably what happened. Lily said that it was her daddy's and Auntie Hermione's."

"You think Harry works in the department of mysteries too?" Ron asked. "Honestly, I don't think I'll ever set foot in there again."

"Ron's right, so one of us must have needed help with it and brought it to the other, then accidently left it lying around where James and Lily could get to it." Harry said.

"Right. And once our future selves realize what's happened, hopefully we'll come and get the kids."

"Should we...um...go and talk to Dumbledore's portrait?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I think we'll be alright." Harry answered. "We'll probably come back from the future to get the kids."

"You're right." Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny, dear, you and Hermione are going to have to sleep in the living room tonight, I'm afraid."

"It's alright, Mum. I don't mind, and I'm sure Hermione doesn't either." Ginny smiled at her mother.

Suddenly there was a wail from upstairs. "Mummy! Daddy!" It was Lily. Both of them made their way quickly up the stairs and opened the door. Lily was sitting in bed next to James was looking remorseful.

"Mummy, James kicked me!" she said, rubbing her legs. Harry and Ginny both sat down on the bed, Ginny pulling Lily into her arms.

"I didn't mean to, Daddy!" James said.

"It's alright, sweeties." Ginny said, pulling James to her as well. Harry moved over and wrapped all three of them in a hug.

"I win." he breathed to Ginny. "I beat him."

Her answering smile was breathtaking.

"Mummy? You and Daddy are going to sleep in Auntie Hermione's old bed, right? Like always? Just in case I have nightmares?" Lily asked anxiously.

Ginny stared at Harry over her children's heads and then slowly nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Of course, sweetie."

"Phew!" Lily whispers. "Daddy always says you're the reason he doesn't have nightmares anymore, and I don't want to have nightmares either." she giggled. "He says its because you love him and he loves you so much, that your love gives him a good nights sleep."

"Well, let us go and tell everyone good night and change into our pajamas and then we'll come back upstairs, okay?" Ginny said.

"For now, get back in bed." Harry said, pulling away. Ginny stood as well and they tucked James and Lily in and told them they loved them.

Then Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back down the stairs. Harry and Ginny didn't look at anyone but her parents.

"Mum, Dad, I'm not sleeping in the living room. Harry and I are sleeping in my room." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth and Ginny glared at her Mum. "Lily and James said we always sleep in there. She said that..." she glanced at Harry and he shrugged.

"It's probably true." he murmured.

"Lily said that Harry has said I'm the reason he doesn't have nightmares anymore. He says that our love for each other keeps them away. Mum, just this once. We'll be in the same room as James and Lily. What do you think we're going to do?" Ginny tried to convince her mother.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her daughter for a long moment and then glanced at her husband. They seemed to converse silently with each other for a moment.

"Very well. Just for tonight...or...for as long as they're here. I trust you. Both of you." She then turned to Harry and scrutinized him. He felt his cheeks go red. "Do you really think she would be the reason your nightmares would go away?"

"Guess we'll have to see. I still have them. Probably more than usual since...well, yeah." Harry said slowly.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, go on up, then. You better get as much sleep as possible. Little kids don't sleep late."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up the stairs, stopping outside her bedroom door. The couple could hear a few of Ginny's brothers protesting as Ginny giggled. Harry quickly went into Ron's room and Ginny into the bathroom to change into their pajamas. Harry wore a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and Ginny a tank top and shorts. They met outside her room, kissing each other soundly before entering and closing the door behind them. Ginny pushed Harry into the bed and collapsed on top of him, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same to her and they fell asleep rather--surprisingly--quickly.

_2007_

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled, almost hysterical.

Harry came running into his office almost two seconds later, wand held aloft. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently, surveying the empty and quiet room. Too quiet. Too empty. "Gin? Where are the kids?"

Ginny turned on him and he held his hands up in response to the ferocious glare on her face. "Where do you think?" she hissed.

Harry surveyed the room and his gaze landed upon his desk. It was empty.

"Oh no." he breathed, striding over to the desk and searching all around it for any Trace of the Time Turner. All that was left on the desk was the record keeper for it. He picked it up and read through the recent additions. It was a good thing Hermione had this idea. "I know where they are." He read the most recent entry. "'James Sirius and Lillian Ginevra Potter, from Home on July 27, 2007 to Grammie and Grampie's July 27, 1997.' The names of the houses are from their thoughts. So they're at the Burrow the summer before..." he faltered. "The summer before your sixth year." he cringed. "That will be awkward."

Ginny giggled. "Oh my god, I can just imagine."

"I hate to interrupt their weekend, but we should probably get Hermione. She did most of the work but she just needed my help on some of the touch-up spells." Harry sighed.

"Ron's going to be pissed but we have to get our kids back!" Ginny said, walking over to the fireplace. Then she paused. "You should probably apparate over there. Sorry, but I can't apparate."

"I know, honey, don't worry about it. I love you. Wish me luck." With that, Harry apparated to the hallway outside Ron and Hermione's apartment.

He knocked loudly, then heard a muffled yell of "One sec!'" In a moment, Ron came to the door in jeans, his chest bare. He scowled. "What the hell are you doing here? Can't we get a weekend in alone?" He said angrily.

"Ron, please. I can't take that right now. I need you to get Hermione. James and Lily took the Time Turner back to the summer before we went on the Horcrux journey. To the Burrow."

Ron's eyes widened and he stared at Harry. "Oooh. That was when you were broken up..." he turned and beckoned Harry into the front room. "Hermione! Harry's here! We need to go to Grimmauld Place! Get dressed! Let me just put a shirt on." he added to Harry. He went back into the bedroom and then both he and Hermione came out, Hermione slipping on a pair of flip-flops as she went.

"I'm really sorry, you guys. James and Lily took the Time Turner to the summer before we left on the Horcrux hunt."

Hermione almost sprinted out the door. "Let's go. I'll meet you back at Grimmauld Place. I have to stop at the Ministry to get another Time Turner. I'll just need to run a few finishing touches and we can all go get them." she said, turning on the spot and disappearing.

Harry and Ron stared at the spot she was standing just seconds ago. "I half expected her to say she was off to the library." They both laughed, turned on the spot, and reappeared in Harry's office at Grimmauld Place. Hermione appeared no more than five minutes later.

"Got it!" she said breathlessly.

"Jeez! Did you run the whole way?" Ginny asked from Harry's desk chair. Harry went over to Ginny and rubbed her shoulder with one hand reaching over her to hand Hermione the notes he had taken on the Time Turner work they had done. "Will you be able to do it?" Ginny asked tentatively holding Harry's hand tightly.

Ron looked over at his sister, seeming to realize just how freaked out she was. "Gin, it's okay. Hermione will get us to them."

Harry nodded, telling her to stand up before sitting down and pulling her into his lap. Tears started dripping down her face. "Shhh." Harry murmured, turning her face towards his. "They'll be fine. The Burrow is the safest place they could have gone."

Hermione scanned over her notes. "I'm afraid one of the spells has to sit over night so it sinks into the Time Turner. We'll be able to get them tomorrow."

"My babies." Ginny whispered, tears dripping down her face.

"Gin, it's okay. James and Lily will be fine. We'll get them tomorrow." Harry lifted his wife into his arms and headed up the stairs to their room.

"Stop. I want to sleep on the couch tonight in case they come home." Ginny whispered.

"Alright." Harry turned and headed down the stairs. On the way past his office he peeked in to see Ron and Hermione. "You guys can take one of the rooms here for the night. Ginny and I will be down on the couch."

"Harry, one thing. You and Ginny should go with Charlie, instead of Ron and I. The kids can go home with him and have fun and you guys can have a break."

Harry glanced at Ginny, who nodded, and then turned back to Hermione and said, "I'll owl him now."

_1997_

Harry awoke to a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see...James! He was staring at Harry, and he giggled at him.

"Morning Daddy!" he exclaimed. "Morning Mummy!"

Harry looked over. Ginny was lying next to him on the bed, Lily draped over her.

"We're hungry, Mummy and Daddy." Harry looked at his watch. It was early.

"Alright, kids, come on, then. Get dressed. Your clothes from yesterday have been washed." James and Lily scrambled up and Ginny stood, pulling a robe on over her pajamas.

At Harry's questioning gaze she pulled him out of bed and lowered her voice. "I don't think my brothers would be very appreciative to my choice of attire last night."

Harry snorted and then stared at Ginny a moment. "Lily was right." he said slowly. "I didn't wake up or have any bad dreams last night, which is strange because I've been having them every night since--since June."

Ginny took his hand. "I wonder what it means. However, we have two hungry children and I'm not sure if even Mum gets up this early."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, leading the way to the kitchen. "I can cook. Bacon and eggs, really, but it should do."

Ginny stared at him, surprised.

"Been in the kitchen every morning since I was seven." he muttered, ducking his head and looking around.

At that moment, James and Lily came running down the stairs and noticed Harry at the counter.

"Yay! Daddy, are we having your famous bacon and eggs for breakfast?" Lily squealed.

Harry gave her a surprised look and then recovered, swinging her into his arms. "Sure are, kiddo." He sat her down in a chair. "It'll be a minute, though. I haven't even gotten started yet."

Ginny watched Harry find his was around the kitchen, admiring the easy way he occasionally bantered with the kids. He cooked the Muggle way, it seemed to come with ease.

"Why do you cook the Muggle way, Harry?" she asked.

"Mummy, you ask that almost every morning. It's what he knows, don't you remember?" James said.

Ginny nodded quickly, not taking her eyes off of her future husband. What did he mean when he said he'd been in the kitchen since he was seven?

Harry set the bacon to sizzle, watching it and thinking of his time at the Dursley's. Ginny walked around the table and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What do you mean you've been in the kitchen since you were seven?" she murmured.

Harry spun in her arms and put his hands on her shoulders, brushing his lips across hers. "Later." he murmured. Then he turned around again and finished making breakfast. Mrs. Weasley entered the room just as Harry was setting plates down in front of Ginny, James, and Lily.

"Harry, Ginny! What are you two doing up?" Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise.

"Gramma!" Lily admonished, giggling. "You know we always wake up early when we're here! And Daddy always makes us his famous bacon and eggs!"

"That's right!" James exclaimed, taking a large bite of eggs smothered in ketchup. "Delish!" he said with his mouth full.

"James!" Ginny said reproachfully. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

James swallowed. "Sorry, Mum."

"So, Harry, how did you sleep last night? Any bad dreams?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she worked on making a bigger batch of breakfast.

Harry was vaguely aware of the twins and Charlie standing in the kitchen doorway and his face went pink as he answered. "I slept well. No bad dreams at all." Harry said, looking at his plate.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows shot up as she looked at her daughter and her boyfriend. Then she turned, murmuring, "Interesting."

"There's nothing interesting about it. Last night just happened to be the night that neither Harry nor Ginny had any bad dreams and they just happened to be sleeping in the same bed." Charlie cringed as he explained his theory firmly.

Ginny snorted, and looked at Harry, who was staring at her intently. "I don't think so." he murmured. "Something tells me it wasn't just a coincidence. I meant it when I said I have nightmares every night." he looked to Charlie and the twins, who were staring at him with narrowed eyes. "It's not a coincidence." Then he was silent, and looked to where his children were eating. "How's breakfast?" he asked.

"It's always yummy, Daddy!" James said reassuringly.

"It's delish!" Lily said enthusiastically, scooping eggs into her mouth.

Harry grinned at them and then at Ginny, who came over to hug him.

Everyone's heads turned to the door when they heard a large CRACK!

"I think we know what that means, don't we?" Harry asked quietly as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Weasley said as they all stared towards the door.

The door started to open slowly and they all heard a woman's voice. "Oh, for God's sake, love, we know who it is, just let me see my children!" The door opened and an older Ginny stepped into the room, followed by an older Harry and an older Charlie. Ginny did not even glance around the room but flew straight to her children. "My babies!" she said, hugging them close to her.

Harry smiled at his wife and children and then looked around the room, along with the older Charlie. The younger Harry and Ginny were standing to the side of the table. The younger Charlie and the twins were sitting at the table, watching the older version of their sister. Hermione and Ron were standing in the doorway with Mr. Weasley, looking like they just woke up.

"Hello." He said. "I'm sure you know who I am, and I know who you are. I hope we didn't wake any of you." Harry glanced towards Ron with a small smile.

The older Ginny looked up at everyone, her gaze lingering on the twins. "Hello, everyone. And, love, if Ron didn't want to get up he wouldn't have. Hermione, I'm sure you've briefed everyone on what happened."

"Of course." Hermione said immediately, much to the older Harry's amusement.

"You haven't changed much." He remarked, and she blushed.

"I have the Time Turner, you should take it back with you." Hermione said.

"I'll take it back with the kids." Charlie spoke for the first time.

"The children are beautiful." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny beamed. "Thanks, Mum! Except for their small knack for trouble--" Charlie snorted and she gave him a look. "--they're pretty well behaved."

"I'm just glad we were right in figuring out that it was the Time Turner. I left it on my desk and the twins were told to stay out of my office a while ago, so naturally they do a regular check to see if there's anything new." Harry gave a hard look to his children.

"Daddy, don't be mad at me! It was James! And now he must have done something else because there are two of you!" Lily exclaimed.

"We'll explain the story when you guys get older. And I'm not mad at you. However, for now we should probably get you home. You're going to be spending the weekend with Uncle Charlie. Your mother and I are...we need a little time." Harry explained.

"Uncle Dragon! Yay! Can you take us to see them?" James said, running to his uncle, who was grinning.

The younger Charlie looked startled at being called Uncle "Dragon."

"I wish they didn't have to go." Ginny said quietly, clutching Harry's hand.

The older couple looked to the younger one, exchanged glances and then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry said. "I understand, but we have to. Lils, Jamie, say goodbye to everyone."

James and Lily ran around hugging everyone, getting to their younger parents last.

"Bye." They hugged tightly and then Harry and Ginny watched them disappear with their Uncle Charlie, the latter with a far away look in her eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid we have to go too. I placed a spell on the house before I came in. After we leave all of you will have a memory charm placed on you that makes you forget we and the twins were ever here. I'm sorry but we can't have you remember."

Ginny let go of Harry's hand and stepped towards her older self. "We'll be wondering if we don't." she murmured. "Wait! Before you go...I just want to know...after the battle, how long...?" she glanced at Harry and then looked back at her older self, hoping she would understand.

She did, and almost immediately a red stain spread up her cheeks and Harry laughed, his cheeks going red as well. "Not long. Not long at all." she said reassuringly. "And..." she glanced at her family a moment and then leaned forward and whispered, "Let's just say that the way everyone else finds out will cause angry, scarred-for-life brothers and a distraught mother considering the fact that you shouldn't be wearing white on your wedding day." The younger Ginny stepped backwards and glanced at Harry. "I don't regret a thing." the older Ginny said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Her eyes sparkled with mirth at the look on Ginny's face, and the dark red blush on her cheeks.

Then she gave a cheery wave at everyone and wrapped her arms around her husband, who was giving her a look.

"What did you tell her?" he demanded in a low voice, as he put the Time Turner around himself and Ginny.

Ginny gave him a coy smile. "Shall I show you?"

Harry knew that look and shifted the Time Turner to one hand before kissing Ginny fiercely and sliding his hand to her lower back underneath her shirt, setting off the Time Turner at the same time.

Everyone was glad when their eyes went glassy a second later, though no one knew where the small slip of paper on the table had come from, nor what it meant.

'Harry James and Ginevra Molly Potter, from The Burrow on July 27, 1997 to Home: Master Bedroom on July 27, 2007'

Though three things were clear: the Weasley brothers kept a close eye on Harry up until Bill and Fleur's wedding, he and Ginny were the only ones who didn't find out about the paper, and the Weasley brothers slacked off on their virtue guarding after the Final Battle.

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! I couldn't help myself with the innuendos at the end!


End file.
